Anything But FAKE (Revised and Revamped)
by NarutoAddict4Ever
Summary: "I don't get why we have to use MY photo," she whined, pulling on his sleeve as he pulled out two markers. "It's a good photo Uzumaki, now here," he gave her the red one. "A bet's a bet." She grumbled. "Couldn't you get the last cover? I looked awesome!" "You looked psychotic and angry." "Like I said, awesome." (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)- RATED M for swearing.
1. Abridgement

**Abridgement**

* * *

"I don't get why we have to use MY photo," she whined, pulling on his sleeve as he pulled out two markers.

"It's a good photo Uzumaki, now here," he gave her the red one. "A bet's a bet."

She grumbled. "Couldn't you get the last cover? I looked awesome!"

"You looked psychotic and angry."

"Like I said, awesome."

"Well I know my first word," he wrote 'Bitter!' with his blue marker, only to receive a jab on his side from her shoulder before she scribbled 'Asshole ;)'.

"Write properly."

"Hey not all of us are born with such girly handwriting. Chill with the cursive dude."

He rolled his eyes and wrote 'Annoying!' next, chuckling a little when she followed with a 'Overbearing ;)' .

"Can I go now? I added the stupid faces like I promised."

"One more, but a good one," he whispered, and she didn't pause to think when she wrote 'Hardworking ;)'.

"Your turn, and no pretty or beautiful bullshit."

He smiles a little after writing 'Unique!' and she sighs dramatically.

"Now, let's publish this."

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, except for the OCS. I do not own Uzumaki Kushina either, but I consider her more of an OC as I altered her personality (Angry, sarcastic etc.), her looks (Blue eyes instead of violet, longer, messier hair) and her relationship with Naruto (sister instead of mother) so I can fairly say she is my own in character in that sense, or at least a heavily AU version of the original. Plot is mine. I'm possessive with my baby._

 _Rated M for swearing._

 _Main Character: Uzumaki Kushina, younger twin sister of Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Major Pairing: Probable, yet eventual SasuKushi_

 _Minor Pairing: NaruSaku/Hina._

* * *

 **If you've read my very first writing "Anything But Fake", you may recognize certain scenes and how much they've been altered. Rest assured, despite the fact that I'm writing along the main plot (it barely was one, but meh) I will be adding and deleting several scenes, shoving in more character developement as well as being more descriptive and reducing dialouge. The POV will shift to Kushina mostly, as I feel there isn't enough turmoil shown on her side, so I hope you stay for the ride and appreciate this as much as you liked the original.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Do leave your thoughts if you wish, and I may possibly respond (who am I kidding, I will totally respond in some way).**

 **Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter One- Polite

**Chapter One**

 **Polite**

* * *

She hears a honk and takes it as her cue to leave the otherwise unrelenting conversation. They were both stubborn, him in his belief and her in general, and therefore she saw no reason to respond to him any longer. She pulls the hair tie from her wrist quickly and ties up her claret hair in a high pony tail, tuning out his words as she slings her duffel bag on her shoulder and fast-walks to a beat-up truck waiting behind the gate.

Almost immediately, she hears her brother yelling nonsense (more than usual) and pauses hesitantly before she climbs on. She pretends to not notice a friend he decided to bring along and stared at her purple nails. It continued to get more intense, her gaze on her nails and her brother's friend on her, to the point where she snapped her narrowed blue eyes suddenly to him.

"Would you mind?" she asks in a baby voice, before frowning disdainfully. He seemed to shift in his seat when Naruto laughed, before he faced the front again. She mutters under her breath of his bad choice in friends, and the teen turns again to glare at her.

"What?" she folds her arms, "Did you think I didn't think you'd hear it?"

"No need to be so hostile," Naruto but in, conveniently at a red light. "This is Sasuke, Kushina, he's-"

"Not important enough to mention, thank you," she cuts him off before he could say more. "I'm not interested. Your friends are all weird."

"What do you know?" he finally speaks, his voice a smooth baritone. She is almost surprised.

"I'd like to go home in peace, so please spare me your sob story."

He raises his eyebrows and his ebony eyes cloud with surprise, as if it was impossible that he had heard what he did. Instantly, she grasped the fact that he was somewhat like the prideful Hyuga she was formerly bickering with.

Oh no.

Those types of men were what got on her nerves, her pet peeves in human form basically, so Kushina decided not to get too close to him for fear of sparking his interest. She didn't understand why such people took interest in things that challenged them, which was one of her deliberating traits, or why Naruto liked to surround himself with their kind.

The blonde Uzumaki turns up the radio and his friend faces forwards once more. She reclines back and sighs at the comfort her borrowed sweat shirt brings. It was slightly oversized due to her slight lack of figure compared to her well-endowed best friend, and the fabric was meant to be worn during chilly weathers, but she didn't mind.

A few minutes and the engine is killed, she jumps out without a word and strides to their fair house. It's painted a mint green and the roof is bright red, contrasting greatly to the neighbouring houses which were all mundane. Naruto backs his car into the garage, seemingly undisturbed by the loud music blaring or his quiet friend watching him with folded arms after getting off too. She barely glances at him.

* * *

Kushina stares dully at her closet for a few moments, before pulling out a loose black romper fully embroidered with lace paired with dark grey thigh-high socks and knee-high black boots. She left her red hair straight after pulling on a black panama hat, and her face void of any make-up.

They were to eat dinner with the Uchihas next door, and she was barely able to keep her eyes open. The sleep-over she had with Hinata was taking its toll on her, and so she decided to dress darkly for the evening.

The Uchihas' house was just as mundane as the rest, proving she wouldn't have recognized it the million times she passed by, and the only sign of individuality was a fairly-sized garden on the front lawn. Naruto rings the doorbell and not long is it wrenched open.

Mikoto Uchiha would probably be presumed as a stern and cold woman if one was well-acquainted to her husband Fugaku, however she seemed to turn into a teen aged girl whenever exposed to their mother. The two women giggled as they walked ahead, followed closely by Naruto who folded his arms behind his head and Kushina wringing her hands. The Uchiha matriarch startled her when she caught her arm and walked her inside.

"My have you grown," she says with a radiant smile, and the Uzumaki girl flusters a little. She dislikes the fact that she can be easily swayed by such comments (maybe because she feels she doesn't deserve it).

Their dining area is perfectly set and every piece of silverware gleams against the lit chandelier above. She notices her brother's quiet friend take a seat across from her, and doesn't miss his intense stare. The mothers chatter happily between bites and Naruto is busy scarfing the food to notice their relentless staring contests, and it almost amuses her when he blinks before her.

"Kushina looks pretty," she involuntarily blushes again, "Right Sasu-?" his mother finishes, and Kushina cringes a little. Why would she ask her son?

He grunts as he faces her, and she finds herself anticipating his next words.

"She could've put some effort into it," he scoffs, referring to her Gothic choice.

"Sasuke!" His mother exclaims, shocked and a little angry. Kushina holds back a giggle as she folds her arms against her chest. He just signed a permanent contract to be subjected to her wrath for life, and Kushina was resolute with her contracts.

"Excuse me for passing your perilously low standards Sasuke Uchiha," she responds quietly, before increasing her voice, "But I didn't come here to impress the likes of you ya douche!"

"Kushina!" her mother reprimands, her violet eyes flaring in a way she was too used to.

"Thank you for the dinner," she says to Mikoto, her eyes downcast despite her loud tone. She gets up abruptly and leaves the house.

Kushina is grateful they live so close as she stomps her way home, replaying his stupid look in her head until she is satisfied and calms down. It was a matter of time before her mom and Naruto would be back home, and she planned on not being awake to hear the usual disappointment speech.

She hears her door knob being twisted and shuts her eyes as naturally as she could when whoever switches the lights on.

"Nice show sis, one of your bests actually."

She purses her lips and doesn't say a word, while Naruto switches off her lights and shuts the door.

* * *

 **AN- As mentioned before, I'm going chapter by chapter in this, as well as altering the story to her point of view. The titles will contradict with the original and I plan on shoving in more turmoil from now on. Thanks for reading, and do leave your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter Two- Crooked Will

**Chapter Two**

 **Crooked Will**

* * *

Kushina jolts awake, wondering when she had dozed off while peeling a few strands of her hair from her cheek. She pulled off her earphones and placed it on her nightstand with her phone, after checking the time (9:03a.m.) and a message from Hinata asking to be called when she first saw it.

She finds herself lazing about and doing nothing significant, just like any summer she's spent for the last five years, and she would have worried if it weren't for the Sun beating down every other day, making it unbearable to even open the blinds. She, unlike her friends, was indifferent to beaches and parties, deducing snacks and movie marathons to be much more appealing.

You can't go to a party wearing sweats and fuzzy socks, and Netflix won't judge you.

She pulls out her stash from under her bed while she waits for Hinata to pick up, absent-mindedly nibbling on licorice, and on the fourth ring she hears her friend's meek _"Hello?"_ and presses it to her ear.

"Yo dude, what's cracking?"

 _"Good morning Kushina, a bit early today?"_

Said girl shuffled the empty skittles wrappers away and pulled out a pack of gummy bears.

"I don't know either."

 _"Well, today I'm taking Hanabi to the beach like I said and Neji-nii-san wants to speak to you."_

Kushina perked up with a frustrated sigh, "I don't want to-"

 _"Kushina?"_

"What?" she asked impatiently, glaring at a random spot on her door.

 _"I apologize for any misunderstandings,"_ She kept muttering 'blah' after each word he said. _"I assumed it was all behind us? And you'd take it as a joke?"_

"If I remember correctly, you told me I belong in the kitchen ASSHOLE!"

 _"You and Hinata-sama were going to bake cookies-"_

"And you just had to say it right Princess?"

 _"I was only-"_

"Being a sexist pig, yes, but it doesn't matter right now because I forgave you."

The other line was silent for a moment too long, and she glances at her screen to see if he hung up or not. Kushina hears him sigh tiredly.

 _"I am not sure if you mean it."_

"Now you're questioning me? I say what I'm thinking Princess."

 _"Alright..."_

"Peace," she hangs up and drops her phone before pulling out her laptop and opening a game site.

 **A few hours later-**

Kushina dumps the last of her treats in a nearby trashcan that is already full, and stretches for a moment. It's almost two in the afternoon and she contemplates on where to eat lunch. Her door is opened and the Uchiha idiot stumbles in, then it is slammed shut and it's obvious that he wasn't willingly here.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she addresses in her resolute voice, folding her arms against her chest after closing the tab on her dress-up game.

He nods curtly after turning around, and she catches herself gazing at his loose wife-beater and basketball shorts in wonder.

"Kushina Uzumaki," he replies while mimicking her defensive position. She was slightly surprised.

"Oh, so you know my name? I'm so surprised-"

He grits his teeth and she holds back her satisfied smile a little longer, reveling in how easily angered he was. "I didn't come here to pick a fight," he snaps, but she just enjoys adding fuel to the fire on a daily basis and does not shut up.

"I thought you didn't like being called a douche Sasu-chan!" she lets her satisfied smile loose as soon as his steely ebony eyes narrow coldly, and thinks if she could take a picture of his priceless expression for her wall of fame.

"What the fuck is your problem anyways?!"

She frowns a bit; did he not understand the contract?

"Stop acting like that!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? You think I'm acting?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and a condescending smirk. "Tell me, how's my acting thus far?"

"Are you insane? Is this some sort of new way to get attention?"

Her jaw drops. "You are not serious!" she exclaims, waiting for him to take it back. She was no _attention whore_ of all things!

He shoves his balled hands into his pockets, and she realized he must feel really content that he 'cracked her'

 _As if you fucking douchebag_.

"Let's get one thing straight Uchiha," she says after a moment, her eyes devoid of anything but anger. "I am not, and will never be your fangirl. Get some fucking sense into that thick skull of yours that has formed oh so many layers of ego."

Kushina was too pissed off to bask in his surprise, and didn't wish to stop flaming him until he was nothing more than a crippled mess of shit she could stomp all over.

"Make something up, tell your mother I accepted your apology or whatever and I promise to act civil when she's around," she knew why he came; it was likely that his saint-mother wanted peace, and Kushina was going to give it to her, not to her annoying son.

He is quiet for another moment, almost deterring her.

"Get out of my room."

The Uchiha pouts a little, and she raises her eyebrows. He didn't seem like the type to pout (though she doesn't know him well).

"You're being...genuine?" he asks hesitantly, and she is a little put off by his change of heart. He doesn't let her answer anyway. "I didn't think you existed."

This guy is a weirdo.

She felt uncomfortable as she glances around them, finally locating her wooden baseball bat by her window with her eyes. She calculates how fast she can grab it in case he did something drastic and concluded she was at a safe enough distance.

"Okay?" she questions reluctantly, trying to recall the way Neji acted (since, at first, they seemed similar) and found no peculiar behavior compatible with how he was acting now. Maybe everyone was different? And her contract could be revoked?

"I have to go anyways," he says after a while, and she narrows her eyes when she understands. He's psychologically unable to apologize. She extends the contract.

"Don't barge into my room next time Uchiha," she says while getting up and pushing some money into her pocket.

He catches her wrist before she could open her door, and this skin-to-skin touch makes her stiffen, despite how soft and warm his hand feels. She grips the door handle as she waits for him to speak.

"Call me Sasuke," he says quietly, and she could hear his blush without turning to see. It wouldn't matter anyways; he'd only deny it.

"Well then, could you release me Sasuke?"

He drops her hand at once and she wastes no time in slamming her door open, while Naruto who was listening intently topples over. She jumps on his back on her way out, and hears his groan as well as Sasuke's "Serves you right idiot."

He is a weird one to her; nothing like Neji and at the same time very similar. Deciding against going out, she catches herself thinking about him when she raids their cabinets, and almost pops a bag of unmade popcorn in fury.

 _I am not going to get attached to him._


	4. Chapter Three- Brick by Brick

**Chapter Three**

 **Brick by Brick**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha to her was a peculiar case. She was all but used to the degrees of masculine arrogance as she was exposed to more males than females most of her life, but none, as of yet, is comparable to the aforementioned teen. He had this captivating vibe, as if he was a magnet and the rest of the world was pieces of steel, which could ensnare you if you were exposed to him too much.

Maybe that was why he was always with her brother.

She could be wrong. Maybe he was like all the other men, protecting themselves with their knowledge of how the world goes (or supposed to go in their case) and assuming they were on top of the food chain if they remained so untouchable. So she built up a barricade to keep him away, because she knows very well that her emotions were precarious, before slapping down the rules of her contract on the front, for he should know what he's getting himself into before he rams his forces on her wall. That would be a slightly less mean thing to do.

"We're leaving mom!" Naruto announced after slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. He was already bouncing with excitement.

"What's Kushina doing?" his mother called from her room, and she grunted from underneath the many blankets she piled over her head in the living area. Naruto glanced at the moving pile wearily.

"She's uhhh...I think she died mom!"

Said woman put down her book and furrowed her eyebrows, assuming he really didn't think his sister was dead and not actually antisocial. "Naruto!"

"Yeah?!"

"Take Kushina with you!"

"WHAT!"

"I SAID TAKE KUSHINA WITH YOU!"

He groaned defeated, before glaring at the pile on the couch. Sasuke popped his head through the door with a scowl. "Can you be any slower, dead-last?"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. He stomped over to the couch, pulled off all the blankets exposing his sister to the cold air, and threw them at Sasuke. They were the bane of his existence.

Kushina turned to him with a chilling look, suddenly his anger dissipated and a wave of fear washed over him. She slapped down her laptop and stood to her full height, though it wasn't much, he stumbled a little away and shoved Sasuke in front of him as a shield. "M-m-m-mom said y-y-you're going with u-us!" he said before ducking behind the Uchiha. Kushina stared him down, and despite remaining placid, she noticed the cold sweat trickle down his nape.

She turned and stocked away.

 **(Ten minutes later)**

The Sun took its place in the middle of the sky, indicating it was close to noon, yet the blaring heat did little to bother the laughing beach-goers or dampen their sweet mood. She hissed under hear breath, and felt Sasuke glance at her but paid it no mind, as the three walked down a boarded path. The smell of sea salt and feigned happiness engulfed her nostrils, and for the billionth time in her life, she cursed at humans. Such primitive, hollow forms.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed like he was about to explode like a volcano, only he would eject sunshine and rainbows instead of the actual lava. Anyone with functioning eyes could see the bounce in his stride.

"Ne, Kushina, are you going to swim?"

The girl in question grimaced darkly, and her brother sweat-dropped at her very notorious antics.

She was left to guard the bags after the two boys raced each other to the water and dropped everything in their haste, so she dragged the bags under an umbrella before plopping down unceremoniously on the sand. It was kind of hot, but she remains huddled under the shade so as to not burn her very sensitive skin. Children and adults alike blurred past her spot paying no heed to the scorching heat, but then again, she thought, they seemed to be those type of people who still go outside.

Kushina sensed someone sit next to her, and turned to scare the poor soul off before she recoiled. With furrowed eyebrows, she glanced back ahead and saw Naruto was chatting with some guy, and left his friend to fend for himself in the meantime. She made it a point to look anywhere but the side he claimed, even when he started to dig up the sand.

What in the hell is he doing?

Not long after, he reached something a little close to her knee, and for some reason she could not tear her eyes away. He placed it by the sand he dug up, before his concentrated onyx eyes searched for more pebbles. Something about the focusing look he had enticed her, and soon she found her hand clutching onto a smooth rock that was once close to her thigh.

"Is this supposed to be your sorry excuse of a trench?" she asks as she places the rock beside the sand he dug up, and he slightly wonders if she's always like this.

Accepting the surreal peace offering, Sasuke went back to his work. The dread she feels is unnatural, like his supposed rejection was affecting her, but before she could plonk a bigger rock down his head and shut him out for good, he speaks.

"And you assume you could do better?"

Kushina gets up and adjusts the umbrella closer to him before strutting off. She comes back with a pale and shovel, and ignores him when he raises his eyebrow before sitting down next to him.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Some family by the bar," she replies after messing up his trench and shovelling some sand.

"So you stole it."

"Borrowed. It's not like I need this anyway."

"Yet you're using it right now."

"And I will return it after I'm done. Do people do that when _they_ _ **steal**_ _?"_

"It doesn't work that way Kushina."

"What? Is the little Uchiha scared to be associating with a criminal?"

He grunts and she assumes she won, and so smiles victoriously. The little sand castle she makes looks promising, and the way Sasuke watches her only encourages her to do better. A brick falls off her barricade and he's exposed to her raw feelings, when at one point she thinks he would let her do it on her own, but he surprises her again by taking the shovel and making another trench around her sand castle. They work quietly and swiftly, and soon the tiny castle is done and a somewhat deep trench cuts it off from the rest of the sand, and they watch it withstand the sudden gust of wind with secret smiles. Sasuke gets up with the pale and jogs down to the water, while Kushina makes a circle of smooth rocks around it, and when he returns with water and fills up the trench after seating himself closer to her, they stare at their handiwork.

The pebbles are not all identical and some of the water in the trench spilled a little on the castle, making it look lopsided. It was far from perfect, and yet they sat there, side-by-side, admiring the not-so-impressive sand castle as it held it's own against the wind.

"Mommy! There they are!"

The duo turn and find a burly looking man strutting over to them, with his son and wife in tow, causing Sasuke to blanch. He watches Kushina get up placidly, as if she's blind to the danger only half-way to them, but gets on his feet as well.

"I hope you're fast, accomplice," she says while picking up her brother's duffel bag and handing him his own. He stands there without so much as a flinch, and the outraged yells get closer. Kushina is torn for a moment, between the look he's giving her to stay and atone, or run away and leave his sorry ass along with their sand castle, but he surprises her when he smirks and lifts her up in his arms.

"Don't need you to slow us down," he says when she looks a little dazed, and gives her a pointed look to hold onto him, crouching a little in a practised stance. Kushina leans in close, enough for her breath to prickle his skin and whispers, "Keep up Uchiha," before jumping off him and sprinting away.

"She's getting away!"

Sasuke's smirk widens when he dodges the man's meaty hand and follows after the redheaded girl, soon catching up to her, and together, they each pull Naruto's arm in their haste, towards his car, fuelled by the infuriated howls of the family.

"What did you two do?" Naruto gulps, as he fumbles with his seat-belt. His sister was laughing, and that was never a good sign.

"Just drive!"


	5. Chapter Four- Decisions

**Chapter Four**

 **Decisions**

* * *

When I was younger, I had trouble talking to boys because of what I assumed then was my attitude. Looking back, the most logical explanation was children at that age preferred familiarity and generic, and were brought up with the notion of 'boys like action and girls like dolls'. I detoured on that en route because I was not exposed to a maternal figure as much as I needed. After our parents had Naruto and I, my father's business sky-rocketed and he was required to move to England. I remember that moment as a kid more than any other. They sat us down in the living room, my father assuming the serious role which was rare since he was more light-hearted than my mother, and proceeded to give us the basic layout of our future- we'd all travel with him and occasionally return for the holidays. Naruto had immediately broken out and refused to leave, whereas I shrugged uncaring. He could make friends at the drop of a hat, and I couldn't.

Many discussions took place the following month, and somehow they decided that father would take me and we'd visit home as much as we can. To this day, I do not know the reason.

At the tender age of eleven, I was shipped off to start my life on new grounds and hopefully cure myself of my tomboyish antics.

It never stopped. In fact, I can safely say that it affected me even more since I've grown to be a catious and defensive person, despite whatever situation I'm in. I just assume people are shady.

Following up on my first statement; my terrible association with boys took a turn unexpectedly and now I'm suddenly 'attractive'. I have been told a billion times that I was 'pretty' or 'hot', but that only lasted a moment because my response kind of sort of outshone my appearance. And me being stubborn, I refuse to compromise on something like this unless the person proves worthy and sticks by me till the end. I saw a quote somewhere in the span of my seventeen year lifetime: 'If you have a problem with me, call me. If you don't have my number, then that means you don't know me well enough to have a problem.' After nodding to myself, convinced that some mad genius came up with this quote, I decided on two things that I would abide by.

Number one, I will not give anyone my number without putting proper thought into it.

Number two, I will devise a mental contract that, if the right person fulfils, would obtain a high stature in my life.

Up until now, I have barely ten contacts on my phone. My parents, Naruto, my friends Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten, and Itachi. Each have either made a specific impact on my life or somehow proven that deleting them would emotionally hurt me, so it's safe to say that they worked their way up (this is my cryptic way of saying that I only devised the contract right after my last addition Itachi). Here rises the current epitome of my thoughts whenever I'm not distracted-

Sasuke.

I hate whenever I'm raiding the cupboards for food or on the journey to sleep, the two things I'm never short of doing daily, he manages to crawl into my mind and makes me think carefully of the contract. I've never had this problem before; not with Neji or Kiba or Shikamaru or anyone else that's in my circle of acquaintances. It was as if I was-

No. I will not mentally say it.

It doesn't help that he is constantly at my house; I feel like he comes over more often and I can only tolerate my room in doses. The Wi-Fi is better in the living room and there have been many occasions where my mom is against putting a fridge in my room. Something about never having a reason to go outside?

Anyways, the point of this was to properly introduce the current problem I'm facing. I'm on the couch eating laces of licorice, a daily routine of mine where I just sit with a snack and reflect, and someone very specific makes it a point to drop-by at this sacred time, not call the reason he's always here or approach said reason's bedroom, and sits with me.

Sasuke Uchiha fucking waltz in here and comes straight to the living room and sits next to me, like it there isn't a damn problem, and then proceeds to _just sit there?!_ Fuck no. If he thinks for a second that I think that he came for me, well la dee fucking daa, I will not acknowledge _\- Fuck!_

I hate him. I _hate him_ so much for clouding my thoughts and just sitting there and acting like there's nothing going on. I am Kushina Uzumaki and I do not let people get a hold of me so easily. I am adamant to make this association or whatever the fuck this is to him as confusing as he is making me.

Soon it becomes a routine. He comes everyday on that specific time I'm reflecting and sits next to me, and I make it a point not to acknowledge he's even there. I occasionally get my phone and it further helps my resolve. Naruto passes by often times to and when he notices his best friend (I take it they are because of the amount of times they're seen together coughGAYcough) he is surprised and calls him over to play some games, and I don't miss the sideways glance he casts in _my_ direction as he _reluctantly_ gets up. I just chose to act oblivious. Fairly speaking though, on any other instance with someone else, I would be genuinely oblivious, meaning I am _really_ aware of his presence.

My pride would not allow me to talk of this unless I'm completely sure _what it is in the first place_ so until then, I will act like he isn't a big deal to me (and he's not!) and get further information to help me break free. Hopefully it's soon and I don't end up giving him my number.


	6. Chapter Five- Obsolete

**Chapter Five**

 **Obsolete**

* * *

"You're not eating today."

If I had no control over my expressions, I would've gasped exaggeratedly. Maybe as a joke but this situation had no room for such endeavours. It was a hot summer's day; people who had a functioning brain knew not to step outside for too long as it was very much possible to get a heatstroke. He came in his usual attire, basketball shorts and a t-shirt, on my reflecting time and sat next to me, only this time he actually spoke. And if that is not shocking enough for you - we've been doing this for a month and he just broke the trend.

"I didn't know you were keeping track of my eating habits," I quipped wryly, shuffling away. I could feel his eyes burning on me, but I refused to acknowledge him immediately. I will make him irritated.

"Track? There isn't a moment you're not eating."

I smirk. I can hear the irritation in his tone, and it did more than satisfy me. This means I can affect him as much as-

 _Fuck._

"Do you have a problem Uchiha? _No?_ Then leave me alone."

He remained quiet after that, and very sickening part of me felt a little disappointed. Of all my years of notoriously being known as a very difficult girl, any encounter I had proved the person was either too intimidated or too frightened to mouth off with me.

"No wonder you're single."

Say what now. That took an unexpected turn of events. He reclined back on the couch, thinking he'd won, but I would never give anyone that satisfaction. Especially since he opened up the path to my very first genuine mouth off. Is my excitement showing?

"You wish you stupid Uchiha!"

"Look who's talking!"

"I wouldn't punish my eyeballs like that!"

"You just insulted yourself airhead!"

"Or you're too _fucking asinine_ to follow along!"

"I'm pretty sure _you were fucking adopted_ , because I can never see you as an Uzumaki!"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE SUCH A CRYBABY WHEN YOU LOSE!"

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY FUCKING SENSE YOU LITTLE HARPY!"

"WELL NEITHER ARE FUCKING YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

There was a cough from behind the couch, so we both turned our fiery glares towards the source. Naruto stood there, completely mortified. He wasn't mortified by our heated battle however, but at our mothers standing there shell-shocked. The feel of dread overcame me, and no doubt him as I felt Sasuke suck in his breath from beside me, and only then did I realize how close we were seated. I was basically on his lap! And to make matter worse, my phone started ringing at that same second. The Drug in Me is You by Falling in Reverse. Just fucking imagine the scene again, just with these lyrics-

 _I heard a knock upon my door the other day_

 _I opened it to find death staring in my face_

 _The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates_

 _Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case!_

Sasuke mimicked their mortified expression when he heard the lyrics, as if this basically summed up the whole ordeal ironically and I-

 **I fucking laughed.**

* * *

You know what's the best way to become extremely close to someone? You go through a death-defying experience, where you literally face death and overcome it together, forging an uncanny bond among you. Well, Sasuke and I have forged such a bond after that experience a week ago when our moms were too lost to think of a punishment and decided it was best to think it through first.

"You-" I couldn't help but laugh at him for the third time trying to repeat what he said, and by now he was beyond annoyed. He snatched my bag of Doritos and started to munch his irritation away as I rolled around laughing on the couch. Our mothers had gone out and he had taken it upon himself to sneak here just five minutes after they left. I guess the only reason he hadn't attacked me was because he had also realized the extent of our bond.

"Are you done laughing?" he asked bored now, just as I stopped and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"It's fucking hilarious and no I'm never going to be done! Oh my god I love your mom soo much!"

The Uchiha grumbled as he scarfed down some more chips. He was being such a girl about it. Oh.

"What was yours like?"

"My phone and laptop were confiscated for three days."

He suddenly jumped and faced me on the couch, while I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That's it?!"

"Well yeah. It's not the first time I've _'said such immoral things'._ But I guess she was surprised I had..uhh.."

"Hn?"

"Riled you up enough to be as equally vulgar..."

I glanced to see his reaction as he remained quite for another moment, and unintentionally got ensnared in his gaze. His eyes were a deep deep onyx, and the intensity caused goosebumps to erupt on my arms. He was actually pretty handsome-

 _Fuck._

I snapped the trance by narrowing my eyes, and he blinked. "What?"

"Aren't you ferocious, Uzumaki?"

I blinked comically. I very much remember his outburst of me being 'adopted' and though I dismissed as a spur of anger, I did feel a little hurt. I've always been the black sheep of my family; but he didn't know that so I can't really blame him. Maybe he felt guilty about it in all actuality?

"Are we stating the obvious now?" I say instead, gazing at my fingers. "You're girlier than me Uchiha."

 _"What."_

Here we go again.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, very sloppy chapter I know. I was just tired of staring at it and not moving past the first scene so I just let it flow however way it wanted. This barely even makes sense. Wow. I've become incoherent.**

 **Drop your thoughts, if you'd like.**


	7. Chapter Six- Betrayals

_**A/N: I've read somewhere that readers usually don't comment because they feel intimidated or don't know what to say, and as I am a silent reader myself, I cannot stress enough how you shouldn't feel that way. If you wish to say something, say it. If you don't, don't. It's as simple as that. I don't like it when authors insert a really long note saying to follow/vote/comment because I see their work as a book, and you don't really see normal books contain stuff like that so I avoid it, but I really wanted to get this out. I'll put this message in all of my books and on my profile, so if you've seen it before, you may proceed. Hope you all like this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Betrayals**

* * *

"Well...this is a nice change of scenery."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "It's a prison cell."

"I was being sarcastic."

"On a list of things I don't want right now, your sarcasm is second."

I tilted my head. "Second?"

"I don't need to be in a prison cell."

I roll my eyes and look away from his perch on the top bunk, in search of something I could use to bust us out of here. Unfortunately, they confiscated all our belongings and the only thing in the cell was a bunk bed and a shitty toilet seat. I grumbled, cursing a list of people for the umpteenth time for getting me involved. If it was up to me, I would have spent my last day of summer just like the rest- lounging about while planning what to do. The thought of me being held in a cell with Shikamaru of all people would have been laughable if it were any other day. I could understand myself, but him, not so much.

It was a little breezy today, hence I wasn't in a position to complain and dampen their moods. Haruno came up with the idea to spend the whole day out, as a last celebration before we start senior year, and I couldn't really get out of it. All my convenient excuses to not leave my home were not applicable when I was against a throng of people, and so we were out by eight in the morning. Eight. . .

Apparently they wanted to eat 'breakfast' before we went bowling and then watch a movie, following that I had zoned out and not heard the rest of the plans, and honestly, I didn't care. As soon as the movie was over, I could initiate a pre-planned excuse to get the hell out of there, and I feel they would be a little overwhelmed after it and won't notice. Everything was going swell, judging by the throng of perky people on the other table, but I was glad Sakura sat me with the quieter table. I was among Choji, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata, albeit there was barely any unwanted ruckus or arguments, the other table made up for it plenty. Naruto would have been seated with us, as per Sakura's seating arrangement, and their table would have seated herself, Sasuke, Kiba and Ino in that particular order, but he pestered her and claimed it wouldn't be even anyways, and before she could snap, Sasuke had pulled him down by the collar next to him, and the argument was over.

Still, I was bored to death and counting the minutes down till the bowling, and then the movie when we got to it, but it seemed like most of them were enjoying themselves despite acting very obnoxious, and wouldn't finish after one game.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! You're pretty good at bowling!"

"Duh, what did you expect Ino? He's so cool!"

Hm, I wonder if my gagging expression was showing.

"T-that's nothing!" Naruto bellowed, grabbing a 14-kilo ball like it was nothing. "I'll get a strike for sure and beat Sasuke-teme's spare!"

I couldn't comprehend why they were yelling when they stood a foot away from each other. There wasn't anybody besides a small family at the end of the alley, but from their sour looks, I could see they were not impressed.

"Oh Sakura-chan!"

I glanced up from my phone and saw she had an open (two pins left) and she was rubbing it in Ino's face. Seeing this, I sighed and checked the time.

"Kushina it's your turn."

 _What.._

"You put me in the game?"

Sakura smiled coyly, "Of course. I've never seen you bowl, so why not?"

There was something going on, by the way she was peering over at Sasuke as if seeking his approval over something, so I huffed and got up, leaving my phone beside a sleeping Shikamaru, for I would play along whatever she intended for me to. One throw won't hurt, I guess.

They went back to chatter among themselves as I picked up a 10-kilo ball and backed up a bit. I shot down and sped towards the lane, and as soon as I planted my foot a breath away from the line, I released it and watched it barrel down like a torpedo. It hit all the pins with a deep smack and the screen overhead blinked 'strike'. I pulled myself up and turned around to head for my seat beside Shikamaru, when I found them all staring at me like I was an oddity.

I blinked.

"You've played before?" Ino was first to snap out of it, approaching me with a smile on her face.

"Well, yeah, once with-" an image of a man with dark hair and eyes, a confident smirk stretching his lips popped up in my head, I shook my head and growled. "An acquaintance," I finished coldly, and I assume Ino caught it as she didn't ask more. She pulled me towards them and stopped me right in front of Haruno and Uchiha.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, snapping the girl out of her eye-lock with me and blushing a little as she nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll throw."

I looked up at the screen and noticed it was her turn, before quizzically watching her nod mutely and him pick up a bowling ball. He shot it with a competitive vigor, and when it hit all the pins as I assumed and the screen announced 'strike' again, he turned around and shot me a triumphant smirk as he returned to his seat. My stomach churned suddenly, and I felt myself giving in to his silent challenge, until I remembered exactly who he was and my goal to confuse the hell out of him, and so returned to my seat without a reaction. He grumbled when I picked up my phone, seemingly uninterested in his failed attempt to reel me in, so I smiled down at my screen and played a song after putting on some earbuds, though I did not miss the calculating look of a certain girl.

Soon the environment was as it once was, boisterous and full of cheer as they payed for another round. I glanced at the screen once and saw they hadn't entered my name, but I didn't find it in myself to care this time either. I was content to blast my playlist in my ears and subtly poke Shikamaru as he slept, curiously watching him mumble about his 'annoying mother' under his breath. When I looked to see whose turn was it again, I found their spot vacant and not a person from the group in sight. I searched around the general area with my eyes, while pulling off my earphones, when I heard a command bellow behind me. I didn't have time to react when Shikamaru was wrenched off the seat and restrained by two policemen, to his complete surprise and confusion, because one of them marched towards me with a sour expression. He caught my wrist as I got up, and barked not to make any movements the I'll regret, so I narrowed my eyes and asked to be released as I didn't know what the hell we had done.

The one who cuffed Shikamaru had said, "You better listen to him little girl before you really regret it!"

 _Little girl..._

 _Little giril..._

 _ **Little girl...**_

I yelled a battle cry and jumped on the officer's back, pulling off his cap and ramming my knee onto his back before pulling him from his hair as he jumped around crying in pain. I positioned myself and flipped him onto the table, satisfied when he hit the tissue dispenser and was knocked out cold.

"Officer down, we need back-up!" The conscious one yelled into his intercom, backing away with Shikamaru fearfully, and I cracked my knuckles with a crazed smile on my face.

Unfortunately from there, I had roughed up the policeman and was about to save Shikamaru, when the sound of multiple sirens echoed throughout the bowling alley. I was able to take down a few of them before they ganged up on me, and that notion itself satisfied me so I remained quiet for the ride to the station. A lot of insignificant points later, we were dumped into a holding cell until we payed some fee for attacking several members of the force and apparently reeking havoc in the bowling alley with a bunch of other teenagers, as someone complained about, and would not be allowed out until then. That is why we're here.

"You'd think they'd warn us before taking off like that," I grumbled as I paced around the cell. Shikamaru leaned against his palm.

"Troublesome."

"Hey, don't we get a phone call!" I exclaimed as I snapped my fingers. "Right?"

"What's the point?" he sighed. "My dad is away, and my mom is out of the question. We can't call any of them either, they'd just tell on us, and I assume you aren't comfortable calling your mother either."

I groaned when I realized he was right. Damn Shikamaru and his smarts.

"I just got out of probation," I mumbled as I checked under the bed once again for tools, before coming out short just like last time. "I understand where you're coming from," I mentioned as I stood, looking up at him with a shrug. "I guess I'm used to my mother's disappointment, so I could call her if push comes to shove."

I turned just as his eyes softened, thinking back to my serene summer. I couldn't believe I was out the night before school, never mind behind bars. I understood several factors from this outing alone, but the prime one was that I would start being alert again. It would do me no good if I was caught in the mix without having my own form of protection.

I wasn't going to call ma just yet. I should make that my last resort. I thought back to the numbers I'd memorized, and all would either end up as someone who'd inform our parents, or...

 _Fuck._

I calmed myself down before I began to scream in fury. It wasn't like I needed him or anything, and he was technically the only person I could think of.

I marched towards the bars and started kicking them violently, until one of the officers came down with narrowed eyes.

"I'd like to use the phone."

The officer sneered. "Don't be demanding for things young lady. You should be more-"

I slammed my arms against the bars and he jumped away, a flash of fear came and left his eyes as he realized I was still inside and I couldn't hurt him yet.

"Any person arrested is entitled to a phone call," Shikamaru spoke up as he stood next to me, nodding. I bit my tongue as the officer reluctantly opened the cell and I stepped out, but he kept his utmost distance as he pointed me towards a phone.

I hesitated a bit, but when I felt Shikamaru's intentful stare, I punched the numbers in a little forcefully. With pursed lips and half-lidded eyes, I waited as it rang. Somewhere within me, I didn't want him to answer at all, despite not wanting to stay here any longer either.

By the fourth ring, I pulled the phone away from my ear to hang up, when he oh so annoyingly decided to answer.

 _"Hello?"_ his deeply rich voice snapped, as if he was in a rush to complete something. I gathered a breath and huffed.

"It's me," I was very much aware of both Shikamaru and the police officer staring at my back, so for confidentiality I refrained from saying his name.

 _"Kushina? What number are you calling from? Is there something wrong? Are you safe?"_

"Calm down dude, I'm in a...predicament is all. I was **oh so wrongly** arrested," I directed my emphasis towards the cop, who remained in his post diligently. The other line was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. I was sure he would offer a full-proof strategy once I was done with him, as he never did disappoint me when it came down to it.

 _"And you called me?"_ he quipped smugly, and I sighed frustratedly.

"This is not the time to get all high on me weseal. Are you going to help me or not?"

 _"I don't know Kushina, I'm kind of busy at the moment,"_ he ground out slowly, as I gritted my teeth in annoyance. _"But since you never ask me for such favours, I will oblige-"_

"Asshole," I whispered before shoving the phone to the wall successfully hanging up. I stood there for a moment to gather my wits, before sighing. The phone suddenly rang, and I glared it for a bit before retreating to the cell. Ignoring Shikamaru's questioning gaze, I climbed up to the top bunk and lay down.

Unsurprisingly since I was an avid sleeper, I dozed off for who knows how long, and only rose with an insistent poke. I looked down groggily at a nonchalant Shikamaru and was about to turn around to sleep again, when I heard a woman yelling to hurry up.

"What did you do?" I asked as I jumped down the bed, ignoring the rungs as I usually do. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, an apprehensive move that was pretty rare, and only then did I notice the cell's door ajar and an officer holding it open.

"I called my mother."

We didn't speak since then.

* * *

 **BONUS:**

"I have a plan."

She turns her attention to him. "Is it a good plan?"

"I have a plan."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

A policeman came to check up on them for the third time, but this one wasn't one they've seen before. He eyed Kushina for a moment before smirking, and just that disgusting display caused her to slam the bars forcefully, scaring him shitless from his expression, before he scuffled away like a kicked puppy. She huffed as she began pacing again.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

"Smart man."

He smiled just as she turned away, no doubt to search the perimeter again, and continued to watch her amusedly without her knowledge. The girl had conviction, he'd give her that.

 _You wouldn't give me the chance to trust you Kushina,_ he thought as he reclined back seemingly nonchalant as she turned towards him.


	8. Chapter Seven- Glimpses

**A/N: Thank you for all who added this to their alerts or favourited. I don't believe I'm completely 100% used to this site, but I hope to do some shout-outs soon enough. Thank you for reviewing as well, especially that cute little troll who assumed I would rage about their uncalled for review. You know who you are. You should really be taken to a mental facility if you assume it's okay to tell people to die, or assume 'virgin' is a an insult. I am neither sad nor mad, but it did make me laugh. This is the first and last time I respond to guest flames as I see it ruins the positive note I leave for people who enjoy my work. I'll simply delete them from now on. Please, if you have anything crude to say, be brave about it and don't go anonymous as I won't be able to respond, and assume you're a coward. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Glimpses**

* * *

I screamed into my pillow with shrill agony, grateful that it would be able to muffle the audibility from anyone. It was almost two in the morning, and I had school a few hours later, but I couldn't get to sleep. Today was too hectic and I was still recovering emotionally from it all.

Dammit.

Shikamaru had called his mother and she bailed us both out, and though she wasn't all that bad escorting us out, I could see her twitching in bottle-up rage. She reminded me of myself, only I would never keep that rage in to begin with. It hurt when he shot me a weak smile as we parted, and I knew from then that I had to avoid him as much as I'm able before this got out of hand.

I checked my phone then and noticed three missed calls from Naruto, Hinata and my mom each, as well as five missed calls from Itachi. Seeing as I was already on my way home, I decided to call Hinata first and explain what happened. A part of me was elated when I heard she'd been dragged out by Kiba before she understood what was happening, and that she had come back to search for me, so I reassured her I was alright and that I'd see her tomorrow.

My mom had sored her throat yelling at both Naruto and I for fifteen minutes, and though she sent us both into our rooms after she was done like children, she came up and apologized before listening to all that happened with patient understanding. I apologized myself and was almost at the brink of crying, but I pushed it away and hugged my mom goodnight. Looking back, it was the most emotional summer I've ever had, today especially-

Hence screaming into my pillow.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the blinking notification on my phone of yet another missed call from weasel, and before long I found myself succumbing to guilt and calling him back.

 _"Kushina?"_

"Itachi."

 _"I...I'm sorry for teasing you at such a-"_

"I'm fine Itachi," I sighed tiredly. "I'm home and it's all over."

 _"Please forgive me Kushina?"_

Woah. He sounded so depressed. My heart jolted in my chest as I clutched my shirt, and I found myself pushing away the tears for the second time tonight.

"Do you think I'd call you if I didn't already?" I said, though I hope he didn't hear the tremble in my resolute voice. He sighed on the line, and I was struck with the need to lighten him again. "I miss you, very unfortunately."

 _"Really?"_ he perked up, and I could imagine his smirk, and as contagious as it was, I caught myself grinning.

"No."

 _"Kushina."_

"What?"

 _"I miss you as well."_

"I've had enough of you for a decade, night weasel."

She waited for him to respond.

 _"Goodnight sweetheart."_

The line went dead and she cursed his name up until her eyes became heavy and fell asleep.

 **(Four Hours Later)**

I grumbled as the alarm on my nightstand blared annoyingly. I reached for the wooden bat I kept nearby and slammed it on the device, before dropping it as well as my head on the pillow with a satisfied smile. It was the correct type of cool, too inviting to pass up, but I remembered I had school to attend and forcibly opened my eyes, though did not get up yet.

It took a lot of will power and several reasons why I needed to be there for me to stumble out of bed and down the stairs after brushing my teeth. A yawn broke out as I got in the kitchen, and I re-instated why I hate mornings.

"Good morning!" mom chirped by the stove, and I grunted as I made my way to the counter. I felt a little cold, meaning something was staring at me, and that's when I noticed that stupid Uchiha gaping. I ignored him.

I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet to pour some cornflakes in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits and a frown tugging at his lips. I furrowed my eyebrows at his stupid question.

"Eating cornflakes?" I responded wryly, before seating myself in the furthest seat from him and spooning some in my mouth. He didn't speak after that, as Naruto was busy scarfing down food and mom had left us alone. I went upstairs to change out of my pajamas.

The school uniform was pretty mundane. Black skirt, white blouse, black sweater vest and a leaf green ribbon for the collar. I pulled on my black thigh-high socks (by now, I assume it is known I'm into thigh-high socks) and white shoes and I was ready to go!

Just kidding. It would be a miracle if I could just dress and leave ready for the day, without worrying if people thought a raccoon died in my hair. Maybe when I was younger and had much shorter hair, but even then I had to brush it well. Seeing as I was in no mood to brush mid-thigh length hair, I pulled it up into the signature messy bun as I've seen many girls do. Some hair began to fall out so I had to insert a few bobby pins (more like ten) before I could be sure it wouldn't collapse. I don't understand how the messy bun is categorized as an effortless hairstyle.

I got downstairs, only to see Uchiha getting up to leave.

"Ditching me already?" I scoffed. He turned around and for a moment looked deep in thought. I was forced to accompany Naruto and him to school, so that was the only reason I was tolerating (trying) him in any way. As soon as we were outside, I stopped in my tracks once I saw a very familiar black Audi.

 _"It's a Matte Black Audi R8, a gift from my father."_

 _"Fancy."_

 _He smiled awkwardly. "You...don't like it?"_

 _"What does my opinion matter?" I shrugged before getting in._

I blinked and dispelled the memory, only to find Sasuke already buckled up and staring at me weirdly.

"Aren't you getting in?"

I pursed my lips as I slid in without a word, folding my arms and avoiding his gaze. Naruto climbed in and soon we were on the road. He was a pretty smooth driver, just like his brother, but he wasn't as jumpy as him. I always wondered what was on his mind all the time that made him so nervous around me back then, when he used to pick me up from school.

Speaking of school, I jumped out the car as soon as he skidded to a halt, noticing the extremely chirpy students scattered around the vicinity. I grumbled as I searched for Hinata after switching shoes, wondering if she had already gone to the assembly point.

 **(After Assembly)**

I walked beside Hinata towards our classes, quietly discussing the shift in the teaching staff, when we noticed a group of girls crowding an area. Hinata tried to ask them to move, and when nobody even flinched, I stomped towards them and sure enough, they parted frantically, keeping their eyes low and avoiding. It didn't faze me as I was more than used to it, but Hinata remarked on how weird they were being. We found Naruto and Sasuke after the crowd dispersed, one a little unhappy than the other.

"Hey Hinata! What's up!"

Said girl turned bright red and suddenly gained a speech impediment as she stuttered, "G-good morning N-naruto-kun."

I smiled to myself as I steadily backed away, wanting to give them a moment, when I realized Sasuke, as dense as he could get, just stood there scrutinizing the Hyuga girl. I coughed as low as I could to grab his attention, and once he saw me, I gestured for us to leave them alone. Sasuke that fucking prick just stood there with an amused smirk, as I frustratedly pointed at the other direction.

"Hey! They left us..."

Hinata's lavender eyes widened. Oh no! I can't be alone with Naruto-kun!

"How about I walk you to class?"

"W-w-what-"

"Let's go Hinata!"

* * *

"What was that all about?"

"Don't you know when to take a hint Uchiha? They obviously wanted to be left alone!"

Sasuke looked unimpressed. "You do know that Naruto is into Sakura, right?"

I shrug uninterested. "I still prefer Hinata."

He grunted, "Hn," and soon I was bored of him.

"Now I want to be alone," I mumbled, holding onto my books sourly, not expecting a response.

Sasuke suddenly stops walking and bends down tauntingly and a little too suddenly, before he whispers. "But we are alone."

From his wide smirk, I understand he's testing the waters, seeing if I would crack or otherwise, and I wouldn't put him past it. I smiled back at him, surprising him as he moved to regain distance, before I ran off leaving him confused.

The first couple of classes where as usual: the teachers would lecture, the students would gossip, and I was avoided. Perfect day of absolute tranquility and harmony. I got to Chemistry and was expecting the same, when someone behind me poked my back.

"Yo Kushina."

I stiffened a bit, needing a moment to gather my wits, before I looked over my shoulder with a questioning gaze. Shikamaru looked away awkwardly, not really waiting for a response. I turned back around as I grunted in acknowledgement, not wanting to see his reaction at all.

Asuma-sensei stepped in and that was the end of that. I can't lie, I thought about his sudden inclination to greet me for a moment, just a moment, before paying attention to the lesson. I didn't think it was worth pondering over all day over the possibility of losing crucial information from the lessons. I wasn't lenient on my studies.

Next was Math, and I found myself trudging towards the class with slumped shoulders. I was already done with today and it wasn't half over yet. I sat down on an empty bench and dumped my books before laying my head down. I heard someone plop down next to me.

"Rap? Already dead by fourth period?"

I grunted and I kept my head down, relaxing a bit when I realized it was just Ino.

"You look horrible girl."

I lifted my head and gave her a look, but she gasped surprisingly.

"What?" I asked, wondering what in the hell would she gasp as dramatically as a soap opera.

"You should be ashamed, going out looking like _that!"_

I blinked.

"This is school Ino, not a fancy party."

"I bet you wouldn't even wear make-up to a fancy party," she scoffed, flipping her hair strategically over her shoulder. I glared at her for a moment, evaluating that claim before shrugging.

"Touche."

We were handed worksheets to complete together and as I immediately got to work, Ino decided that something to our left was more important than an A.

"Move your lazy butt Ino; this is supposed to be done by the both of us!"

"I know but something more important is happening," she dropped her voice and leaned in, baby blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Sasuke-kun is looking this way!"

Are you fucking serious right now?

"Want me to dispose of him?"

"...what?"

I turned towards his direction and sure enough, he was ignoring the girl he was supposed to be doing the worksheets with and staring at us. I blew a kiss then rolled my eyes at him, he quickly averted his own and began the papers.

"Did you just do that?!" Ino hissed under her breath, surprised and fearful all at the same time. "Do you know who exactly he is?!"

"An egotistical, wimpy jerk."

"Wow. That's a first."

"Can we please focus on our papers?"

"Alright alright!"

I sighed, feeling a migraine coming soon. I still had, as Ino said, almost half the day left, and I found myself wishing it would breeze by for the umpteenth time.

I sped down the hall, in search for my next class, when I bumped into a chest.

"If I didn't know better, I would've thought you accidentally bumped into me."

Stupid Uchiha glared down at me, but I wasn't in the mood to mess with him right now, and made way to side step him.

"Kushina?"

"Sup Haruno," I sighed, finding Sakura beaming next to him. I was tempted to ditch her as well.

I was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, courtesy of a pissed off Uchiha, for a reason I couldn't come to. I narrowed my eyes glaringly at him to release me, but he only kept my gaze.

"Uh, guys?"

"I'm through giving you mercy douche!" And with that, I slammed my foot on Sasuke' s. He immediately let go of me and jumped around like an idiot trying to ease the pain. I decided to storm off and did just that.

Sakura watched this with interest, knowing full well that going to the Uchiha was bad right now, judging by his sour growling. She knew them well enough, but didn't know how deep their relationship went. And what's up with him grabbing her like that. _These two have some history or something. Maybe I should ask Ino._


	9. Chapter Eight- Second

**Chapter Eight**

 **Second**

* * *

I can confidently say that I haven't held on to any regrets in my life. I usually deem it as something out of my control, or too insignificant to worry about, before casting it to the depths of my mind.

But that was before I hurt Sasuke Uchiha.

Don't get me wrong, he deserved what was coming for him, but I should have gone about it some other, slightly rational way, seeing as I basically knocked down a part of my wall. It was only a matter of time before we got closer, and I had planned on it to be a while later if not ever. I came into terms with him having to be in my life for a while, due to Naruto, but I won't make it any easier for him yet.

As soon as I stormed off, I realized my next class was in the other direction and cursed the Uchiha name for the billionth time, stopping in my tracks to calm down and find some other way to get there as I will not walk past him again. Last I checked there was a corner I could turn and head back to my original destination, only I could risk the possibility of getting a tad late.

I didn't realize I was staring at a certain wall as I thought, subconsciously staring at someone as well in the process, until said person waved awkwardly before shifting his gaze and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"A-are you lost?" he asks hesitantly, and from his tense posture, I assume he is torn between storming off himself or staying. I narrow my eyes a bit, wondering how in the world he guessed, when I remembered who exactly I was dealing with.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I counter, glancing at my watch and noting I had nine minutes left.

"Gym," he drawls as he shrugs, secretly relieved at the slight change in the conversation. "I plan on skipping it."

I smile a little at his very typical behavior, and I consciously relate to his surprise at my not so usual display of fondness.

"You're so obvious," I smile wider, before deciding to walk back where I came from, momentarily forgetting about Sasuke. "Let me guess, going to the roof? It's not cloudy today," I say from my shoulder, before picking up my pace, knowing he would get the gesture that I was headed to class.

I hear his footfalls behind me, and furrow my eyebrows as he walks in step with me.

A part of me wanted to bombard him with questions about his sudden inclination to doing something completely out of his comfort zone and have no self-benefit as he walked with me to class, but by the way he sighed and kept his gaze firmly ahead, I let it hang in the back of my mind and ignore the stares of lingering students. I was all used to them.

When we were drawing in to my class, he stopped to let me continue on my own, and attempted to turn around and head back, I did something completely out of my own comfort zone, and show my appreciation.

I pinched his cheek.

He didn't flinch and instead looked at me like I was crazy, so I tugged roughly and smiled in satisfaction when he released an exclamation of pain.

"I don't need to be escorted Shikamaru, and if you ever do this again, the next one will be worse," I state while poking the red spot as an emphasis, before walking towards my class without another glance and this time, he doesn't follow me.

I'm surprised when I feel a little disappointed.

Dropping down the steps, I cradled the packets of gummy worms, jelly tots, skittles, peach rings and gummy bottles as I tried to muffle my giddy and extremely childish laughter. With newfound energy I would never expect to have after school, I bounded towards home fully intent on devouring them while musing over any homework I have.

I had been walking home from school when I found a candy store that newly opened after it had shut down for a while and immediately detoured to take a look inside. It had a sort of old-school, retro feel to it and the candy sold had been mostly ones which have been discontinued for a while, and so a tad expensive, but that did little to stop me from picking out some and paying with little to no financial sense. I didn't even think about it.

Just kidding. Naruto is better at saving than me.

As soon as I got home and made to dump my stuff in my room, I found Naruto and his retarded friend lounging on the couch, but the fact that that idiot was here too did not dampen my initially beaming mood and I found myself smiling at them both as I walked up the stairs.

Naruto immediately dissolved into a sweating mess.


	10. Chapter Nine- Acknowledgements

**Chapter Nine**

 **Acknowledgements**

* * *

I sigh as I read the sheet of paper for the second time, walking between the halls as my emotions hung between annoyance that I dragged my heavy books for no reason today, excitement we got a somewhat free day to check out the extra-curricular activities and sign up for them, and annoyance again that I had to pick at least two for this semester. I wasn't keen on committing myself to some people, especially unwillingly, so I really needed to narrow it down to something tolerable.

Meaning I have to tour around the classes. Alone.

Nothing new there.

I shut the door quickly with a sigh, blinking rapidly to regain sight after being assaulted by so much pink in that particular club. Why didn't they make signs on the doors? A warning would've been nice.

"Hey there Blue Eyes."

I turn and give him a chilling look, huffing as he only quickens his pace to match mine.

"Woah, do you plan on joining the swifts?" he asks in exasperation at the lack of acknowledgement.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on Munchie, no need for the cold shoulder all the time."

"Quit calling me that and you'd probably get-"

"Lucky?!" he beams, poking me, and I'm almost compelled to bite his finger off.

"More of a reaction," I finish, glancing at my sheet again. "Do you happen to know where the fencing club is? Wait, never mind, I don't want to owe you shit."

Suigetsu grins, before pursing his lips and shaking his head as if he knew something I didn't.

"Don't you have something productive to do?" I ask in hopes of making him leave, his knowing expression bugging me enough for one day. He shakes his head as he pockets his hands.

"Can't I hang out with my favourite Uzumaki?"

"I thought Karin was your favourite."

"Gross, Munchie. I'd rather not have that whale contaminating our conversation."

"Your affections towards my cousin amuses me."

He proceeds to make a gagging face, as I take that time to check into a room. A group of boys look up from their chess game, their expressions morphing into awkward-nervous, so I slam the door shut and look back to Suigetsu, who doesn't make a move to follow me.

"Not coming?" I ask, putting all my weight to one foot. He shakes his head as a smirk stretches across his face.

"I have to get back to my club, you know, busy being captain and all…"

I raise my eyebrows with a smirk of my own. "Oh? What sorry club allowed _you_ to be their captain?"

He laughs as he waves behind himself while he walks away, and as much as my curiosity is piqued by his lack of flaunting his bravado, I sigh for the billionth time today and move along. I have about three fourths of the building to go through until I join my last resort; taijutsu club. I always joined clubs along those lines when I was in England so I'm trying to avoid it as much as possible. Can't waste my last year on something I'm familiar with.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket without slowing my brisk pace.

I come to a complete halt as I read the message again.

 _ **See you in fencing Blue Eyes, and the mandatory fee for try-outs is a kiss for the captain ;)**_

"That little fucker," I whisper with widened eyes, my jaw clenched irritably. My pride would be broken if I did or didn't decide to show up and he knows it.

 _ **I will enjoy your slow and painful death at my hands Suigetsu. Watch your back.**_

 _ **Awww I love it when you talk dirty to me Munchie. Come over to room 302 and we'll 'practice' ;D**_

I roll my eyes and curse him for making me smile at his lame response. If my memory served me well, the room would be located on the second floor, so I made my way to the stairs, ideally without any more troubles. As soon as I wrench the door open, I'm hit with a wave of confusion as I find a bunch of girls looking pretty suspicious, as if they were doing something illegal.

"Is this the fencing club?" I ask awkwardly, my eyes roaming the room for any sign of Suigetsu.

"N-no, that's in the next room to the right," a brunette says hurriedly, a little too dismissively, but I nod and thank them as I make to shut the door. It isn't of my concern what they were doing anyways.

"KUSHINA!"

Well shit.

I stare confusedly when I find the retard tied to a chair with a piece of cloth hanging around his neck. His dark eyes are brimming with relief, and suddenly the mass of girls make complete sense.

"Is this the…Sasuke fan club?" I ask a little embarrassed, directing my question to the brunette girl who answered me before. She flushes scarlet and nods with a frightened look, and I take a second to assess the situation. There seems to be at least twenty girls, and by the looks of it completely crazy about the triumphant and restrained Uchiha. I wouldn't be able to do much if I called them out, so my best bet would be to inform a teacher.

"Alright then," I say dismissively, as I begin to shut the door.

"What?!" Sasuke booms, and a part of me enjoys his momentary discomfort.

"Wait!" the brunette calls, paying him no mind. "Are you going to tell on us?"

 _Well aren't you competent._ "Not really. It isn't my concern, and I feel like _Sasuke_ doesn't appreciate your devotion either."

He was burning holes in my head, which was making this much easier to say.

"In fact, I think you should _bind your souls to him_."

"No fucking way!"

"Why didn't we think of that! We were going to just take turns touching him."

I bit my tongue to withhold my laughter. Sasuke looked horrified.

"Hey, do you want to join?" she asks with stars in her eyes, as the others searched for some candles. I shook my head and left, making sure to see if the coast was clear before sprinting towards the teacher's lounge.

I was first to leave room 302 as soon as Suigetsu mentioned that try-outs were over and that we didn't need to join any other club, assuming we got into this one, in attempt to not have to talk to him alone. He was surprisingly serious when it came to being captain, looking past the secret smiles he shot in my direction whenever he thought no one was paying attention. It was like he was promising a chat before the start of the last and only class for the day, and so I didn't want to disappoint myself and stay willingly.

I get to Phyiscs class without any complications and take a seat, making myself seem as inconspicuous as possible. It goes by smoothly and I almost beam when no one sits beside me and the teacher comes. The lesson ensues and I sigh in comfort.

Until Sasuke walks in and hands the teacher a pass.

I unintentionally meet his eyes and am hit with his glare, but despite the obvious malice, he takes the seat next to me.

Well isn't he decisive.

After the class falls back into harmony, I risk a glance towards my seat mate. His jaw is clenched and he's seemingly glaring at the table, not paying attention to the lesson at all. I'm overcome with a little guilt, and so I chose to write a little note and place it in front of him.

 _ **You owe me Uchiha.**_

He shots me another glare, but begins to scribble a response nonetheless. It makes me wonder what his thoughts are regarding me.

 _ **After you happily helped them?! You're delusional.**_

That hurt a bit.

 _ **I stopped them from doing anything drastic you jerk.**_

 _ **And how the hell did you do that? Your 'suggestion' perhaps?**_

 _ **I knew they'd take some time searching for some candles. Who do you think tipped off Asuma-sensei?**_

I raised an eyebrow as I looked ahead, ignoring his intentful gaze. Maybe I shouldn't have started sending him notes.

 _ **Thank you, Kushina.**_

'Yes I shouldn't have' I think to myself as I smile broadly, allowing a small portion of my wall to tumble from its place.

 _ **Whatever you say Uchiha, you still owe me.**_

I assume it's over and done with, and my conscience has been restored just as I intended, so I began to doodle on the corner of my notebook.

Until he slid a note towards me.

 _ **Aren't you supposed to be paying attention?**_

 _ **Nope, he's boring. Aren't you either?**_

 _ **I already know this stuff.**_

I purse my lips as he smirks wildly at me.

 _ **Arrogant. That isn't going to get you anywhere.**_

 _ **As long as I get an A, I couldn't care less.**_

 _ **Quit sending me stuff. I think he noticed.**_

 _ **To my memory, you were the one who started this. And he didn't notice, he's just creeping on the girl behind you.**_

I slowly looked behind me to find a well-endowed girl folding her arms in attempt to pay attention, and just the notion of Sasuke's claim made my blood boil as I tore the note to shreds. He had the audacity to snicker.

 _ **Aren't you obvious.**_

 _ **That's creepy as fuck. How could you notice something like that?**_

 _ **I have skills beyond your comprehension Uzumaki.**_

 _ **You've been exposed to your fan-girls so much, it's horrifying. Picking up on their habits?**_

 _ **What, jealous?**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm jealous because they get to mindlessly follow around a complete turd. You caught me.**_

He smirks, but doesn't send anything after that. Oddly enough, I'm satisfied after that little spat, and begin to see him a little differently.

Until he starts glaring at something again.

Typical.


	11. Chapter Ten- Rekindling

**Chapter Ten  
**

 **Rekindling**

* * *

"You're busy today as well?"

" _I'm sincerely sorry Kushina, but father asked me to accompany him."_

"I understand," I sigh, pushing my hair away from my face after falling back onto my bed. "Good luck Hinata," I add quickly, knowing for sure she would be secretly overwhelmed. Sometimes I wish I could do something about that..

" _Thank you,"_ I hear the smile from her tone. _"I have a few minutes to talk; what do you plan on doing?"_

"Plan B was inhaling calories, but I'm surprisingly not in the mood for it."

" _It's coming, isn't it? M-mine is a bit late this month…"_

"Probably due to your frequent travelling. Speaking of which, did that creep leave you alone yet?"

She giggles slightly. _"Toneri-san isn't that bad. He's just…."_

"Mentally ill?" I quip wryly, laughing myself when she sighs. "Come on, who would ask…..just right off the bat? If I were you, I'd kick him where the Sun doesn't shine."

" _Kushina!"_

"Alright, alright, you may be flattered about it, but be careful. And don't forget about me if you do plan on listening to your father's wish."

" _I promise. Although not about the last part."_

"I guess I'll see you Monday morning."

" _Yes, I almost forgot I had to dress,"_ she panicked as she most likely ran into her closet. _"I'll text you when I can alrihgt? I hope you enjoy your weekend Kushina."_

"I hope yours doesn't suck so bad either Hinata. Don't forget your pepper spray!"

I smile fondly as I hear her laugh, before I hang up for the both of us, knowing she was rushing. We never say 'goodbye' to each other, reason being we see it as a permanent farewell, when we know we would never want to. It was one of my deepest fears; losing my oldest and closest friend. I couldn't help but imagine that snobby bastard, closing on her, and then I remember someone else.

 _But I don't have his number._

Oh, screw my annoying logic. I couldn't call her back and ask to talk to Neji without it being suspicious. Even though he'd heed my suspicions, and make sure to keep an eye on Hinata, I think he would crack as soon as she questioned him what I had told him.

Since that was out of the picture, I evaluated my options carefully, keeping my contacts in my head to refrain from any plot holes, and came to only one conclusion that could possibly be the only thing that would ease me at the moment.

I counted the time difference and was pleased to know that he'd be on his lunch break about now. I swiped his contact before I could convince myself not to.

It was barely two rings before he picked up.

" _Kushina."_

"That was really fast dude, what're you up to?"

I hear a door being shut in the backdrop. _"Lunch in my office."_

"Still cooped up in there? I wonder sometimes if your colleagues question your sanity like I do."

" _You think about me constantly? That is very sweet of you."_

I rolled my eyes despite the smile stretching onto my face, and was really glad he wasn't here to witness it himself. I could only imagine the extreme ego boost that would subject him to.

"If you're eating, I guess I should call you back cuz you need to respect the food."

" _And you care about my well-being as well? What happened?"_

"I….need you to do something important," I let that slide without a snide remark, remembering my mission. It wouldn't do good if I forgot my priority over my pride.

" _Not to catch up? That hurts."_

I recoiled. Although it was nonchalant, and I assumed he wanted it to be recognized as wit, I caught the underlying bitterness which managed to hurt me. Again. But I needed to think about Hinata.

"I'm sorry Itachi," I whisper sincerely, only to hear something crash on the line and shake out of my melancholy. "What was that?"

" _I-it came from the other room!"_

"Oh damn okay, calm down, I didn't attack you yet," I drew out quickly as I shook my head. "As I was saying, I want you to check someone. For a friend."

" _A background check? Do you have a name?"_

"Yeah, Toneri Otsutsuki."

There was a pregnant pause, longer than what I assumed would take him to jot that down, so I ask if he was still there.

" _It sounds awfully like a male's name."_

I furrow my eyebrows at his sudden cold tone. "Yes it is a guy Itachi. How soon can you send me the details?"

" _Kushina."_

"What?"

" _Why are you asking?"_

I'm quiet for a moment, horribly surprised that he would question my motives when he never has before, and maybe it was a moment too long, because he says in a more harsher tone-

" _You like him?"_

"NO!" I hiss furiously, not understanding why he's suddenly so sensitive. "He's someone who is constantly meeting Hinata for Hyuuga affairs, and I just have a bad feeling about him from what she tells me. I'm just worried he'd turn up to be a crazy person and hurt her!"

I know I could have calmly explained it to him, but something about his accusation hit a little too close to home and I suddenly got flustered.

"I've never met him," I say after gathering my wits, "And I hope I wouldn't ever have to.."

" _Kushina."_

"Yes?" I ask annoyed, wondering why he was overusing my name today.

" _I'll send them to you in an hour, I promise."_

I smiled delightfully. "Thank you, really."

" _I have your e-mail so I don't need anything else."_

"Itachi."

" _Yes?"_

"When're you free?"

He was quiet for a moment. _"I have four more hours of work left."_

"That's around….hmm, okay, I guess I could stay up today…."

" _Is there something else you need from me?"_

"You wanted to talk right?"

" _Oh?"_ he asks slyly, and I'm inclined to hang up on him, but I don't.

"Don't act all coy with me weasel, be prepared for a really long call."

" _Anything for you, sweetheart."_

I almost scream in exasperation when he hangs up after that.


	12. Chapter Eleven - Promises

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Promises**

* * *

 **TO:** _ **AbsoluteQueen95**_

 **FROM:** _ **I-Uchiha1**_

 **RE:** _Background Check Results_

 _Good evening Sweetheart. I hope you're doing well since the last time we spoke which was, if I recall correctly, thirty minutes ago. I would have had this sent to you sooner, however I was called for an unplanned meeting with Nakahara Inc. and so I had to drive back home in order to not attend and finish this up for you._

 _I've attached the files and as always, if anything isn't clear, get back to me._

 _I was joking. Yes. I can joke._

 _With all the adoration in the world,_

 _Your boyfriend._

* * *

 **TO:** _ **I-Uchiha1**_

 **FROM:** _ **AbsoluteQueen95**_

 **RE:** _Fast_

 _Is it me, or have you gotten bolder through the years? Scare me half to death again and I'll strangle you with your 'foolish little brother' –'s intestines. Don't forget to delete these messages, I'm embarrassed as it is – I don't need people knowing I still talk to you. Offense intended._

 _The documents aren't as shady I hoped it to be, that includes his obsession with Chinese mooncakes. But one thing that surprised me – he's taller than you?! Have you no dignity?! Go drink some milk weasel._

 _You're not my boyfriend._

 _KushinatheKilla!_

* * *

 **TO:** _ **AbsoluteQueen95**_

 **FROM:** _ **I-Uchiha1**_

 **RE:** _Aren't I always?_

 _How is Sasuke? And mother? Please tell them I miss them – especially my foolish little brother._

 _Don't frown Kushina dearest, I miss you five times more. I know you cherish this as much as I do._

 _Do you remember that time I took you to that Chinese restaurant in the autumn and they were offering free mooncakes to anyone who was a couple? I specifically remember you grabbing me and claiming we were engaged to be married – the feral look in your pretty blue eyes was enough to follow along with your scheme._

 _It's not nice to lead people along._

 _Your decently tall and loyal boyfriend._

* * *

 **TO:** _ **I-Uchiha1**_

 **FROM:** _ **AbsoluteQueen95**_

 **RE:** _I'd hope so_

 _Woah, it hasn't been long enough yet and you're already casting me aside for your weird bromance? Literally? Good to know how deep our vows were – I want a divorce._

 _Although, I think Glaring-is-the-new-trend-Sasuke is cheating on you with Naruto, if their random grunts and screaming is indicative. I think you should file for a divorce as well. I believe if we both do it at the same time, we could get a discount? Buy one and get the other at half the price – you're paying for both, of course._

 _How could I forget when you came over the next day with the fugliest matching couple's T-shirts I've ever seen. First of all, that should've been an automatic sign of your lack of sanity, but seeing as I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and I hated to waste it, I used it now to wipe the counters. I miss you too, judging from that. DELETE THESE MESSAGES ITACHI UCHIHA._

 _I think my 'feral' eyes should've broken your self-proclaimed loyalty._

 _And since we're suddenly recalling "the good old times", I'd like to mention I did in fact notice you paid for them before we left. So I momentarily admire your honesty. Thank you for going with it coughTRAITORcough._

 _KushinawillConquer!_

* * *

"HELL YEAH! SMACK THAT!"

"MOVE OVER, YOU'RE HOGGING THE WHOLE THING!"

I shake my head as I send the e-mail to Itachi, before rolling off my bed to see what the dumb divas were doing. As I'm walking over, I hear grunting noises and thuds, and when I slam the door open, I find them seemingly playing on the Wii. They're so into it that they don't even turn to acknowledge me.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT!"

"SLOW-"

"Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha snaps his head in my direction with a surprised expression, allowing Naruto to take the lead in some racing game they were playing, and after he bellows his victory I wonder why he wasn't throwing a fit like he should have been.

 _Weirdo._

"Yeah..?" he responds after a few beats, paying no mind to my brother who was switching disks now.

"I've been asked to deliver a message," I start, adjusting all my weight onto my left and folding my arms, trying my hardest to not react to his _smoldering_ gaze. "He asked me how you are, and to tell you he misses you."

Sasuke raises his eyebrows, as a smirk steadily stretches across his face. "Is this your way of starting a conversation with me?" he asks condescendingly, while Naruto snorts but otherwise watches the supposed show. I'm unimpressed.

"Firstly, if I ever wanted to talk to you – notice I used _if_ and not _when –_ I won't be serving any appetizers first."

"Oh?" He folds his arms over his chest, the Wii controller drops onto his lap. "Well how is _he_ then? Your imaginary friend?"

"Oh teme –"

"I wish he was," I interrupt Naruto, my blood boiling and my tone eerily steady. "But unfortunately, Itachi is demanding."

Sasuke's face falls. I smirk in triumph.

Ten minutes later, I'm in my room again checking out gaming sites to the lovely background music that is someone banging on my door.

" – _and that's how badly I need it."_

"Well tough luck," I sing as I study my nails, my eyes momentarily drifting towards the clock hanging on the wall. "I'm not sending you a picture."

" _My dearest Kushina,"_ I roll my eyes and bite the inside of my cheek to refrain from smiling. _"If you don't send one, I'll be forced to come take one myself."_

"Yeah, good luck with that…..it's not like you can't just drop everything and come _pshhhh."_

" _You underestimate me."_

"Not really," I sigh, glancing at the clock on my nightstand. "I overestimate myself."

* * *

Uchihas are persistent. This is a fact I learnt what I now look back and assume was the _hard way_ from a once seventeen year old Itachi. Now, what caused me to set it in stone, five years later is a seventeen year old Sasuke; only difference is that his elder brother kept it righteous and he is just plain ol' _demanding._

"For the seventh fucking time, I will not disclose any information regarding Itachi Uchiha. Now, _fuck off."_

I release a frustrated groan when he remains rooted to his spot above my table in the school cafeteria, hands placed firmly on the table and aura scaring off anyone who would've initially joined me. His eyes narrow and his jaw clenches and I pick up my sandwich in attempt to ignore him but his presence is _suffocating._

"Why do you want to know?" I hear my suddenly small voice huff, and I pout a little when I realize I caved. _Stupid damn **ughhh!**_

"It doesn't matter," he's quick to brush off, his posture and expression unsparing.

"Well then I'm not talking."

I take a bite out of my now cold sandwich, before taking a swig of water, and I know it's bad for me but like many things in my life, I do it anyways and wait till something bad happens to deal with it then. You may label it as _self-destructive_ but I prefer to set myself on fire before lunging towards my adversary and burning him along with me – and yes, that's Sasuke now.

Or that's what I convince myself as to why I play these games with him.

Who said that?!

"Itachi…" he starts, eyes looking directly at me yet far away, as if he was recalling a memory. "He's my brother…"

I wait for him to continue, and after a few moments he rolls his shoulders back and plops down in a manner that puts his otherwise graceful brother to shame (one's graceful and the other is Sasuke), I realize that _that's it._

"No _shit,"_ I shake my head at him. "No for real, I thought he was your lover – damn I hate that word, but it's out there now."

I expect him to fume, and send a nasty rebuttal my way before storming off; that seemed like a Sasuke thing.

Instead, a devilish smirk paints across his face, and suddenly the rumours about his 'high temperature' (I will _not_ call him hot _– fuck!_ ) is legitimate to me. Makes me wonder how far this back-and-forth will go, and who's feelings would get invested and –

He slides his phone towards me.

I stare at it suspiciously.

He nods towards it.

I narrow my eyes at him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs, his smirk unyielding.

I roll my eyes in return and fold my arms haughtily.

He leans in.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Put your number in," he sighs, as if the whole ordeal is unwanted and he was chained to the bench against his will.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I pat around myself, before showing him my empty hands. "Seems like you're to be sent off like this."

"Damn, could you just cooperate?" I take a casual bite out of my sandwich. "Maybe then we wouldn't be here."

 _What?_

"Are you implying my so-called difficult-ness is what's forcing your ass there, all over my business, and now onto my phone?"

He shrugs like he didn't just imply what I think he just implied.

"Right…" I drift off, not sure how to take this new piece of information, and so search for some leverage. "And why should I give you my number?"

He chuckles a little as he folds his arms on the table, leaning in, and the whole gesture makes me want to pull my fucking heart out and slap some sense into it because it should not serve any purpose besides keeping my alive, not making me _feel_ alive.

Fuck Sasuke.

"You're acting as if our phones are about to go on a date."

I smirk a little. "You fucking _wish."_

He raises a challenging eyebrow. "Sounds like you think your phone is better than mine."

"Oh, Sasuke Sasuke _Sasuke,"_ I faintly notice the heat crawling up his neck and decide to dwell on it some other time. "I don't think that. I know it better than you know how utterly _ridiculously_ it's being rejected."

"At least it's putting itself out there Kushina."

I narrow my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sits back now, all naturally casual and triumphant, it makes me want to slam _him._

"My phone is out there," he nods to it. "Whereas yours is probably in your room, under all those wrappers, not getting enough Sun…"

"Are you saying my phone is anti-social?"

"You know what I'm saying."

I'm quiet for a moment, rolling his claim around the mess that is my head and not liking the taste of it. It's not that it's a news flash for me, it's more so –

"You pay attention to my phone?"

His smirk drops.

"That's nice to hear and all," I say quickly, wanting to end this little game like I always do; in a whirlwind of anomalies and three steps ahead of him. "But my phone's kind of arrogant, so it'll take more than persistence to –"

" _Fuck that."_

I freeze at his outburst.

"You just _hate_ losing, and you talk about stuff that shouldn't be fucking _mentioned,_ but it's _hot_ as _fuck_ and I fucking _hate_ Itachi for getting to you first like he doesn't fuck up _my life_ enough as is, so you just sitting there like a stupid, overly-confident, self-absorbed _queen_ and telling me I'm not good enough to date you is! – just! –"

It's not a news flash for me, I'm actually blushing like a _fool_.

"So, we'll just pretend I never said any of this, you can go back to your little kingdom, I can go back to being second to…" his jaw clenches, and so does my heart, but I don't wish to stop it this time. "And I'll just take this back –"

He reaches for his phone, as he abruptly gets back on his feet, and as I see him retreating back into his emotionless façade, for once in my life, I don't think.

I place my hand on his over his cellphone.

"You don't really expect me to allow you an escape?" I ask him rhetorically, forcing out my usual tone of voice, cocking my head to one side to study him better. His Adam's apple is bobbing. "I'll give you two options."

His eyes are smoldering. His expression is smoldering. His entire fucking presence is so so _smoldering._

"You either take your phone and run off like the fucking coward I believe you are –"

His licking his lips now, anticipating my next words as he leans in cautiously; I find myself leaning in too.

"Or you prove me wrong."

His lips part in what I deduce is surprise.

"From my opinion of you to my opinion of _myself._ Prove me the fuck _wrong_ Sasuke and you get to choose where you stand."

I shrug his hand off and pull his phone towards me, and as I give myself a miss call and return it to him, I pull out my phone and wave it in front of his face.

"My phone gets out," I say with a pleased giggle as I set his caller ID. "It just needs some coaxing and a purpose."

I stretch after I replace it back in my pocket, before raising an eyebrow at his suddenly unreadable expression.

"Anything you'd like to add?" I ask hopefully. Hopefully as in he lets the dust settle.

He straightens himself and shakes his head as he slips his phone in his back pocket. "Just one," his signature smirks makes its appearance once more, and I find that I grudgingly missed it.

"My phone's been tested and it promises to buy yours dinner first."

He walks away then.

I admit he's hot.

 _Fuck!_


End file.
